


bang bang (i hit the ground)

by guardianoffun



Series: little drop of whiskey [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: sometimes a case goes very, very wrong.





	bang bang (i hit the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> so um hi, my name's tee and i live for killing off my favourite characters, like i have a whole collection where i do it for star trek, might have to do that for morse bc i enjoyed this way too much. 
> 
> warning, i kill ppl in this fic 
> 
> could be jarse if u want, i welcome u to see that if it will break ur heart more lol. un beta'd and posted at 1:30 am pls dont murder me for this. 
> 
> i dont do setup/exposition for these kinds of fic so um, premise is Morse went off to do solo crime solving, jakes realised the same thing abt 20 minutes later and followed, but they're both walking into a trap of some kind idk

Morse isn’t sure how much more of this he can take. Pain blossoms in his side, again. Something deep inside him seems to snap with a dull crack, again. Whiteness blossoms behind his eyes, a cry fall from his lips as his head falls back. He tries to take a deep breath but all he can feel is the blood clotting in his nose, and it feels like he’s suffocating and that makes him panic. He tries to lash out again, forgets for a second there are arms around his, holding him in place. 

“Not so fast you little bastard,” one of the voices from before says. His chin is yanked down and pointed in the general direction of the door. He squints as it’s pulled open and two figures bundle in, one stumbling under the grip of the other. 

“We found another one of your lot outside,” the voice says in his ear, breath hot on his neck. Morse’s stomach rolls. The first man is thrown at his feet, and he is forced to stare down at the bloodied face of Peter Jakes. There’s blood on his lips, his nose, it’s on his shirt, it’s everywhere.

Jakes groans, tries to roll over and then he catches Morse’s eye. He grins, and Morse can see he’s lost a tooth.

“Don’ worry Morse.... have you outta here in no time,” he says, before passing out. It ignites something in Morse again, and he fights against the body behind him with a renewed fire. He throws his head back but that only succeeds in making the room spin. He finds his footing, kicks backwards with enough force to surely take chunk out of his assailants shin. Sure enough, the arms loosen slightly as someone yelps, and it’s enough of a distraction for Morse to slip his arms from the man's grip, drop to his knees despite the pain that shoots through them, and grab Jakes by the shoulders.

“Peter? Peter?” he knows he sounds frantic, doesn’t care much, because Jakes is riddled with bullets, and he’s bleeding out on the concrete. There’s a laugh behind him, and then someone lands a kick in the middle of his back. He slumps forward with a grunt, landing on Jakes, who doesn’t even move. Morse’s heart is thudding in his chest as he tries to push himself up, ignoring all the blood that’s seeping onto his shirt.

“Aw, ain’t that sweet?” one of the bastards coos, and it only infuriates Morse more. He looks up to find the first of the assailants, an ugly sod with a snively voice watching him with something like glee in his eyes.

“What did you do to him?” he all but cries, as he finally pulls himself up to his knees. The weaselly man shrugs, and then pulls a pistol from his pocket.

“Exactly what we’re gonna do to you.”

He brings the gun up in line with Morse’s head, and there’s no time to speak, not to think, not to shout; to do anything, before he pulls the trigger.

* * *

Strange finds them. Jakes on his back, looking for all the world as if he were sleeping. Morse across his chest with a hole in his head. Their bodies are still warm as he raises the alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry lol i just like the idea of them dying together, entwined like some sick romeo and Juliet themed thing. only not but u get me? 
> 
> pls lemme know of other fun ways i can murder morse!!


End file.
